Baralai
Baralai is a non player character from Final Fantasy X-2. The first time Baralai is seen, he is a member of a group training for the Crimson Squad. He works with Nooj and Gippal, and their recorder is Paine. Story The final mission was for the teams to enter the Den of Woe and find out the 'true' secrets under Kinoc's orders while he attended to Operation Mi'ihen. This meant little to Baralai, Gippal, Nooj and Paine (seeing as they're the strongest team), and the team finds the mission easy to begin with. However, things start to look different as they continue. When the three reach the centre of the cave, it is revealed that team members have been killing themselves because of Shuyin, who entered the bodies of Nooj, Baralai, & Gippal to have them kill each other, only to stop when Paine pleaded and Shuyin hid in Nooj's body. But Shuyin's possession allowed the three to become aware of the existence of Vegnagun, branding them for death by Yevon. Though they escaped and decided to part to get less attention, Shuyin used Nooj to attack Baralai and Gippal by shooting them in the back. Baralai made his way to Guadosalam where Seymour Guado gave him refuge; and Gippal fled to Bikanel. Soon after the Eternal Calm began, Baralai emerged from hiding and joined the New Yevon party, eventually being elected praetor after the chairman of the party was kicked out, still bearing a grudge against Nooj who now leads the opposing Youth League. After a while, Yuna discovers the existence of Vegnagun through the spheres she collects. She decides to head to Bevelle in hopes of taking out the threat posed to Spira. However, Vegnagun has an auto-counter ability, so Baralai attempts to keep Yuna from activating it. However, the Shuyin-controlled Nooj managed to activate Vegnagun and it retreated into the far reaches of the Farplane. Soon after, Nooj, Baralai and Gippal all gather together to attempt to solve the Vegnagun crisis, only for old wounds to be brought up and Shuyin then leaving Nooj to control Baralai because of his hatred towards Nooj. Baralai, under Shuyin's control, enters the Farplane, with Nooj and Gippal in pursuit. During this time, Yuna is busy running around Spira defeating the monsters which have appeared within the Temples. After an incident with a dark version of Ixion, she falls into the Farplane. There she meets the Shuyin-controlled Baralai who is actually in Shuyin's form. However, Yuna is wearing the Songstress dressphere, and this causes Shuyin to believe her to be Lenne. He wishes that both him and her defeat Spira together. Nooj then wakes up Yuna, before walking off into the Depths of the Farplane. Confused and lost, Yuna hears Tidus whistling to her from deep in the Farplane. Tidus then guides Yuna out of the Farplane. Eventually, Yuna uses Shuyin's love for Lenne to get him to leave Baralai's body and assume physical form. Battle Baralai is fought in Final Fantasy X-2 and is encountered at Bevelle. The Pyreflies' illusion of Baralai is fought at Den of Woe. Category:Final Fantasy X-2 non-player characters de:Baralai